


Mistakes

by athenasmile



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenasmile/pseuds/athenasmile
Summary: “People say that you only realize the value of a person once they’re gone. So I made sure to always express what I feel to the people close to me.” Sana seemed to be recalling a memory — just looking forward, not really seeing what she’s looking at.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked why Tzuyu suddenly became cold to Sana, and this was the idea I had as an answer. Enjoy!

Sana and "mistakes" had an unnaturally high affinity, if one of her nicknames was to go by.

If someone was asked to describe her, one would say that she was naturally clumsy — the type to trip on air — and Sana had taken advantage of it. That was a part of her charm, and it worked well in her job as an idol.

But not all mistakes could be accepted just like that. One such good example would be mistakes of the heart.

* * *

Sana had always been physically and verbally affectionate with the people she got close to. Growing up as an only child, she learned to value the people around her, and was very upfront with her feelings for them. She was also blessed with such a huge heart, that these feelings were positive most of the time. So it was no surprise if some people would mistake those feelings for something _more_.

Such was the case with fellow TWICE member, Chou Tzuyu.

Tzuyu was an adorable girl who was also blunt with her words and feelings. Perhaps it was because she still wasn’t that well-versed with another language, but Tzuyu was very straightforward with the things she said, and this had drawn Sana to her.

After Momo, Tzuyu was probably the closest TWICE member to Sana. Ever since their trainee days, Sana had a close relationship with the girl, and had treated her especially well after debuting together. If asked, she would probably say that she saw her as the little sister she never had. She just didn’t think it didn’t go both ways.

_“I’m sorry. I don’t really see you like that.”_ _Sana gazed downwards — unable to meet the eyes of the person whose heart she apparently possessed._

Sana should’ve really seen this coming. A lot of their fans had seen that she had been especially close with Tzuyu that led to them being shipped together — _SaTzu_ as they called it. Sana wasn’t really new to the concept — it was par for the course of being an all-girl group — and she was very comfortable with her sexuality that she didn’t consider if others were. And this had been the result.

_Tzuyu only nodded at the reply — not like Sana could see her — and left with her heart broken._

* * *

Their relationship did not really change after that, on camera anyway. They both knew that it would be _very_ obvious if they suddenly steered away from each other, so they acted _normally_ when in front of the camera. But bit by bit, Tzuyu distanced herself from the older girl — not reciprocating hugs, leaning away from kisses, refusing her requests for “I love you’s”, and rejecting other shows of affection that they _used_ to do.

At the same time, Sana also began becoming more _affectionate_ with the other members, until such a time that most of the fans just thought of their _separation_ as normal — Sana being naturally flirty, and Tzuyu being cool and aloof.

But sometimes, Sana would forget. She would go back to her habits before Tzuyu confessed to her, and it would sting just a little bit when Tzuyu would flinch, however little and subtle it may have been. That, too, however, stopped when news about her being _close_ best friends with CLC’s Elkie went out. Sana’s sporadic _flirting_ didn’t bother Tzuyu anymore. But it still made it sting, maybe even more.

* * *

Tzuyu was skeptical when Chaeyoung asked her to talk to her in their room one night, but asked her to meet her there instead of going with her. She was hesitant, but she still followed, so there she sat on her bed, with her phone. A few minutes after arriving, with still no Chaeyoung in sight, she began to feel peeved, and stood up to find her when the door to their room opened, and in came someone else.

“Hello.” Sana stepped into the room, closing the door behind her back, and locking it.

“Hi.” Tzuyu stopped walking after hearing the door lock click. Before Tzuyu could say anything, Sana beat her to it.

“I wanted to talk. I asked Chaeyoung to ask you because I wasn’t sure if you were okay with it.” Sana confessed, looking at the younger girl for any reaction on what she had just admitted.

“Of course I’m okay with talking. Why wouldn’t I be?” Tzuyu sat back on her bed, motioning for Sana to sit on the chair near the desk.

“Just making sure.” Sana opted to sit beside Tzuyu on her bed instead.

The two sat in silence — Tzuyu taking brief glances at Sana, and Sana seemingly blankly staring at her fiddling fingers. After a few seconds, Tzuyu heard Sana take a deep breath before speaking.

“People say that you only realize the value of a person once they’re gone. So I made sure to always express what I feel to the people close to me.” Sana seemed to be recalling a memory — just looking forward, not really seeing what she’s looking at.

“I honestly didn’t think that it would apply to me. But then again, I’m so clumsy that I keep on making mistakes, so I guess I’m wrong about this, too.” Sana let out a weak laugh at herself. Tzuyu only looked at her, listening attentively. For all the randomness, she knew that things would make sense if she just let her finish.

Sana shifted, and stared forwardly at Tzuyu. “How it could be as sweet as candy. How it’s like flying in the sky. How it keeps you smiling all day. How the whole world turns beautiful. Will love come to me someday?”

Tzuyu recognized the words. They're the lyrics to their song, _What is Love?_ — their parts on the song specifically.

“Love did come. But I let her pass me by, and I don’t know if she’s coming back.” Tears fell from her eyes, and did not bother wiping them. “Am...am I too late? Did she already...f-find someone else?” The sobs breaking her sentences.

Seeing Sana cry, and hearing her confession made the feelings Tzuyu had buried resurface, joining her in tears. “She h-hasn’t found someone else...but...but she’s also not sure...if it isn’t t-too late.”

For a few minutes, the only thing that could be heard inside the room were their sobs — Tzuyu letting out the pain she was holding in, and Sana the regret she was feeling for what she did — both of them understanding the message each of them was trying to convey to the other.

“I’ll still try.” Sana said with conviction in her eyes.

“Sana-”

“You said you’re not sure if it’s too late, so there’s still a chance that it isn’t. I’ll take that chance.” Sana reached to hold Tzuyu’s hands. “I felt it before, I just didn't know it. I love you, Tzuyu.”

Sana pulled the hands she was holding, and leaned forward to meet them in a kiss. Seeing what Sana was to do had Tzuyu pulling her hands. She saw the hurt flash in Sana’s face, but was quickly replaced by a small serene smile. “Good night, Tzuyu.”

Sana stood, and headed for the door, when she felt arms wrapped around her.

“Please don’t make me regret this.” 

Sana placed her arms on top of Tzuyu’s, and closed her eyes. “I won’t. I promise.”

The two remained in that position — Sana relaxing in Tzuyu’s embrace, and Tzuyu listening at the soothing sound of Sana’s heart beat.

When Sana heard Tzuyu yawn from behind her, she unwrapped Tzuyu’s arms from around her, and finally opened the door to leave for her own room. As she turned around to bid the youngest another good night, she was surprised to be pulled in not for a hug, but a kiss.

It was chaste, but more than the back hug she received from Tzuyu just a few seconds earlier, this told her more.

“Good night, Sana.” Tzuyu whispered, before immediately closing the door shut — trying, and failing, to hide how red her face was. She was sure that Sana saw.

_"Tomorrow's going to be a long day."_ Surprisingly though, Tzuyu did not seem to mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> The "official ending" would be what's happening with SaTzu now — Sana still proving to Tzuyu that she loves her, and Tzuyu often reciprocating.


End file.
